Below the Clouds
by A.G. Ryle
Summary: All the love you needed be doomed, and all the knowledge you had gathered be thrown. Try to fight back and you will die. Worship the person before you and you might gamble your life with death.. More details in prologue. Side pairings: NaruSaku, and possible ShikaTema & NejiTen. Alternate universe. SasoDei.


**BELOW THE CLOUDS**

**-Prologue-**

******Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto and the characters. I only own the plot of the story.

[Alternate Universe Fan Fiction]

**A/N: **So yeah, this is my first ever SasoDei multi-chaptered fic, yey!This chapter is kind of short, and the next chapter will be out soon... really soon... My laptop's currently in the brink of dying and I can't even finish my other on-going fic and yeah, like you care about my laptop issue. Anyway, enjoy reading! Oh, and let me know what y'all thing about it so far.

Take care, folks! :)

* * *

**_'Rosewood of forgotten love, seal with a kiss._**

**_Greenfield of forbidden truth lies in the reef._**

**_Don't dare to cross the mark within your reach._**

**_Result of thy truth - now death'll soon appear...'_**

* * *

_I've seen centuries come and go like how blood runs continuously through our veins. It is, however, ironic that people engages themselves in wars, yet they fear death. I, on the other hand, shall never fear death, because like a curse embarked in my faith, I am now a living immortal._

_I was thwarted from sharing the truth to the world. But as I now rule half of the humanity—if they are considered as one—I can say whatever I want without any fear about the consequences that I may encounter. For after all, as the ruler, I have the full will to take charge of myself._

_Never blame me for not warning you, for I shall now tell you beforehand that this is not just another tale made to scare little children, if they are still scared with such stories today. No, this tale is beyond ones perception of surrealism, for it is so true to become a reality. Though, I am not forcing you to believe. In all things that I could do, one thing that I shan't is to force people to believe. We are different individuals after all._

_Now may I ask you a question, how can something, a tell-tale to be exact, end up to be real? Oh no, I am not playing any child-like tricks here. But think about it thoroughly before you continue with the whole tale, is it really possible?_

_The fact that the existence of witches used to be present only in a child's imagination, where they secretly live in castle's dungeon or forbidden alleys, and the spread words about vampires used to be a made up tale about bats and full moons—they all used to be only real by words. But have you thought that maybe, just maybe, those tales were not made up by some old woman whom you call grandmother? What if those 'creatures' you dread to hear about is just lurking outside your home? Just having that thought doesn't hurt, unless you believe. And if you really do want to know if they are real, let me give you a price for that._

_When you hear the word 'vampire', you people usually associate the said creature with werewolves. I do not mean to be rude, but it sure makes me laugh. You see, it is one of the heaven's playful magic trick, wherein immortals will have a hard time killing each other because after all, both of them are dead to begin with, no life will be taken. Werewolves are as immortal as vampires. They age very slowly and they are known for their destructive strength. They can transform into human body, but they are not fully human. And I believe werewolves do not really exist, sorry to disappoint you. And yes, only humans have the power to kill vampires, unfair it may seem for the mankind. But because humans have no unnatural abilities like vampires, they have fifty percent chance to repel the vampire's inhumane powers. Though may I remind you that no vampires have the same abilities, so same tricks will never work on the others. And since humans are well, humans, fifty percent or more chance that defeat against a vampire will come rushing through them, literally, and crush them slowly. That is why witches were the perfect enemy of the vampires. Not just because of their fowl, garlic odor, and deafening chants, but because of their ability to seduce._

_You might be wondering what the bloody hell I am talking about. You see, no woman can become a vampire, as to man can never become a witch, nor learn spells. Women's immunity system cannot handle the vampire's venom, bringing death to their poor souls. In the cases of men, though some have high voices, only women have the ability to hit the perfect pitch needed for their chants. And like the hypnotic ability of vampires, their chants can persuade people, even vampires, to follow their orders. A fearful skill, isn't it?_

_I think I have said too much, or is it still less compare to what I know? But either way, you'll discover things as you go on. That is, if you still want to continue, and face the realm of nightmare buried below your ability to imagine the mirrored world behind the darkness._

_My name is Scott de Pio, the richest duke in the land of Eiyu, and the future husband of the soon-to-be queen, Mary Beth. My name is not familiar, you say? Well, I guess there's only one way to discover the man behind the name._

* * *

**_-End of Prologue-_**


End file.
